The Journey
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Every HM hero is related, and Supernatural thrives. Jack and Jill are 22, and haven't started their lives (unlike their siblings James and Claire). When Jack moves to Forget-Me-Not-Valley, can he find love? Will Jill figure out what to do with her life? What is wrong with the Valley? What happened to the Goddess, and what does Jack have to do with it? (Continuation of Simple Song)
1. Prologue

JACK

** "Gather around little ones," **we heard as we were going around with our young, naïve lives. His voice got our attention and he smiled as we all lifted our heads in synergy.

We all found a way to him; crawling, walking, or being carried by mama's arms. Each of us was eager to have his full attention set upon us.

This man of such respect and power to us, whose dark brown eyes shined and equally dark brunette hair swayed as his head shook of laughter.  
This man, whose back was crooked and whose hands were scarred.  
Whose brand-new blue baseball cap was the youngest thing about him.  
Whose love stood stronger than any force we knew.

Our father.  
Pete Arnold Royale.

As I said, each of us found a way to him. Slowly, but surely.

The first born son reached him first, running as fast as his 8-year-old legs could carry him. My brother, James Tyler Royale, who shared dad's eyes and hair.

My 2-year-old sister reached him a second before me. Jillian Cathleen Royale, sporting lighter brown locks and strange violet colored orbs. She always had to be first, ever since she was born one minute earlier than me.

Our youngest and last was only just born, and had to be carried in mother's warm embrace. Claire Olivia Royale, resembling our mother's same golden tresses and sapphire gems of eyes.  
Mama, Stephanie Charlotte Royale, took a seat next to Daddy, smiling at our smallest of family members.

As for me, I looked a lot like Jill face wise, but James hair and eye wise. I was the only one Claire looked related to. Two years old, and so full of wonder, full of life.

My name is Jackson Charles Royale. Most call me Jack.

James sat upon the arm of the chair, Claire was huddled in Mama's arms with Jill in her lap, and Daddy reached down and plucked me up, resting on his strong legs.

James was the only one old enough to know what was happening, for he had gone through it before. Jill and I watched with curiosity, and Claire took to grasping and releasing Daddy's shirt with her tiny infant hands.

Looking at us with pure love, he took a deep breath and spoke, his voice sending images into our heads that only our imaginations could conjure.

** "As you know, my children, we did not always live in this apartment," **he began, James nodding and the rest of us holding in our oxygen.

**"You see, my parents, Oma and Opa, owned a farm in a town named Mineral Town when I was born; I am the youngest of my family, the fourth son." **

His voice captivated our young minds, enough to keep toddlers still and quiet; a near impossibility for most.

** "That farm is still in our family today. Before I met your mother, I hadn't lived anywhere else my entire eighteen years." **

He paused to take Mama's hand and squeeze it gently, and they shared an adoring look with each other. She kissed his cheek and he continued, keeping his gaze locked onto hers.

** "She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, next to you guys. Who knew that one trip to the city would change my life forever.**

"We fell in love. What more is there to say? Within six months Father Conrad, with his son Carter carrying our blue feather, married us. I was on cloud nine.

"Your uncles had already married and moved out. Oma and Opa had built a home for us next to the blacksmith, and we lived there until James was three.

"It was hard at first. We all loved it there. But I learned early in my life I wasn't cut out to be a farmer. We moved to the city where I became an Architect and she a pilot. Our lives were good, and we were happy. Our happiness only grew as we added three more souls into this world."

We all looked at each other and smirked, shoving each other playfully and giggling. Daddy grinned and ruffled his eldest' hair.

**"But I promised Opa I wouldn't forget to tell you all of the truth of our religion. We, my precious ones, are Harvesters. Meaning, we believe and follow the path of the Harvest King and the Harvest Goddess."**

James smiled in acknowledgement, while Jill and I tilted our heads in confusion. Even baby Claire seemed to understand and was watching with wide-open eyes.

**"The Harvest King is our God. He watches over the well-being of the world and uses his powers to protect the land and its inhabitants. He has long ruby red hair that crackles with lightening running through it, dark golden eyes and a majestic robe of power, with an aura of static swirling around him. He is all-powerful; none are to question his judgments.  
He ruled with only his wife by his side, The Harvest Queen, for many eons. The Queen has long, lush aqua hair that split into two tails that join together at her calves, forming a loop. Two long braids sprout from the top of her ears to her breasts; her eyes are the same shade as her hair. Her wings are long, rounded at the tips, and are tinted to the color of her hair. Her gown resembles a waterfall the way it pools at her feet and moves like waves off the sea. Golden jewelry graces her forehead, neck, waist and wrists. She is nearly as strong as the King.  
Then, he became a father. The Queen birthed him two daughters, two hundred years apart, both entirely immortal and with their own unique powers.**

"What the children are named we have never known, but the eldest was given the title 'Witch Princess', and the youngest was bestowed 'The Harvest Goddess'.  
The Princess had strikingly golden, curly locks; and dark, glowing crimson eyes. Her sister had just as beautifully straight, snow-white hair; and bright, shinning white eyes. By the time the two sisters were full-grown, they had mastered their powers.

"The Princess had devoted her life to Witch Craft, causing mayhem and evil to spread into the world. Her hair had grown waist length and full of volume, her clothing consisting of stockings and cloaks and bags of spells.  
The Goddess had become her title as well, caring for the land even more fierce than her parents. Her hair had remained straight as rain, reaching her ankles, and she had crystal angel wings and a long golden robe.

"The two were like ying-and-yang; evil and good, light and dark. The Princess and Goddess were always undoing each other's work in a constant bit of jealous rivalry over their parent's love. But, as the Witch was evil, it was painfully obvious whom the King and Queen approved of the most.  
And that spelled unavoidable disaster.

"Overtaken by jealousy, the Princess had isolated her sister, and thrown a mortality spell upon her. The Goddess had glowed a brilliant white, the light becoming so bright it was more blinding than the sun.  
In a panic, the King threw a bolt of lightening into the light while the Queen looked on in horror. A loud snap was heard four times, and the light grew even brighter in a final explosion.

"When the light had faded, the parents sighed in relief as they felt their daughter's immortality intact, but were stunned as they saw what he had happened. The Princess shrieked in horror and utter hatred.  
The Goddess had split into four different beings. All were the same person; and yet each their own. One by one they came forward and greeted their mother and father.

"The first to step forward had shining magenta locks that waved and reached her shoulders, with a long ankle-length braid in the center. Her eyes glowed the exact same shade as her hair. She had small, pixel like wings and a gown that resembled a look of leaves tinted to all seasons. A headband of multi-colored flowers adorned her head.

"The second was not as grand, for she had no wings. Dark, thin emerald hair formed two buns above each ear, where a knee-length braid sprouted from the right bun; her eyes were a crystalline blue. She wore an ocean blue top that covered her breasts but bore her stomach bare. A skirt of the same shade covered her feet, and hung from a ruby red belt, where a golden pendant hung from the center. Golden cuffs were clasped to her wrists, and a pale blue sawn was resting on her shoulders.

"The third had tiny wings like a newborn butterfly. Her dark violet hair had similar buns like the third, but two braids fell to her knees, not one; her eyes were a muted cherry. A symbol of a red spade was tattooed onto her forehead, and rich red grapes hung from her buns. Her dress was white, but shined with all colors in the sun, and was thin and floor length, with a sparkling wrap opening up from the waist. An unidentifiable bracelet hung from her left wrist.

"The final Goddess had dark amethyst hair, which reached into twin braids that stretched to the floor; her eyes, although the same shade, had no pupils; only the color. She wore earrings of twisted gold and pearls, and her wings were long, tinted green, and thin, but pointed like a shard of crystal. Ting wings shaded like the others fluttered like a giant butterfly, resting on the back of her head. The sleeves of her gown were like forest vines, wrapping around her arms until they met at her breasts, where the dress turned white. As the folds wrapped around and around her, reaching the floor, the dress grew more and more purple. A pink diamond rested on her forehead, and twin swirls branched to cover the rest of it.

"The King and Queen looked upon them in amazement. They knew their daughter was still there, but they could not grasp her being four different beings.

"The Princess was furious. What had meant to leave her with a mortal sister that could be killed, had left her with four immortal versions of the sister she loathed with her very existence.

"The King was even more furious at his daughter's attempt, and disowned her. Shamed and filled with hatred, she fled her home. Unfortunately, the King left her with her powers and immortality, knowing that the world had to have evil in it.

"Wanting her daughter back, the Queen was unable to return the Goddess into her former self. She used her powers to have the four merge back together, but in a different way. Like how the four seasons come and go depending on where they are, the Goddess would change into one of the four forms depending on where she was. The King set up different spots in the world for her to live and protect more closely, land he was most fond of.

"And so the world continues to where it is today, with the King, Queen and Goddess watching over us, and the Witch Princess causing mayhem and tragedy.

"It is believed that the second form of the Goddess is in the Spring in Mineral Town, and so her followers moved to the area and formed the town there today. That is the town where I grew up; it is the place that made me a Harvester.

"However; there is a place Takakura, an old friend of mine, and I discovered a few years back. It is a town with a Spring, believed to be another home of the second formed Goddess. More followers moved there and set up the village of Forget-Me-Not Valley, a five-hour walk or an hour boat ride to Mineral Town.

"You see, Takakura and I found an old abandoned farm there. We both discussed it and decided that one day we would come work the old farm together.  
Perhaps in a few years, my young ones, that will be our new home. We have a great life here, but your father has not fully given up on his farmer roots. Won't that be something?"

Jill and I were so mesmerized by the story; we didn't realize Papa was finished. James clapped and cheered with enthusiasm, and we blinked back into reality. Claire had tilted her head thoughtfully, before blowing a spit bubble and laughed when it popped.

Father smiled at us and ruffled my hair, before turning to Mommy with a strange look. She returned the look, and they rose up with us, their hands still intertwined. They took us to our room and kissed us all good night. As they went to their bedroom, we stood up on our tippy-toes to see Daddy pull Mama in for a big kiss before slamming the door shut. We tried to hear what they were doing, but they had put on our lullaby music and we couldn't do it.

"…Jacky?" Jill whispered next to me.  
"Yes?" I asked, the music already taking its toll on me.  
"…What does 'immortal' mean?" she said, even quieter.

I thought about it. I didn't know.

"I don't know, Pony," I admitted.

She was quiet for a minute. Then we heard from James's bed, "It means you never grow older. You never get old, or hungry, or sick, and you can't die."  
"Can't die?" Jill and I whispered together.  
"Yes," he clarified, "Can't die."  
"Oh."

We were silent again, thinking about what that meant. But we never got far; the music finally won after a few more minutes.

-—-—-—-—-

I continued to be the only one Claire looked related to. Jill continued to be the only one James looked related to. And Jill and I remained looking like the twins we are.

We went to school. Had our hearts broken. Crashed the car on our first try. Stood up for one another and occasionally beat up a bully.

We lived our lives.

Then one day, Papa died in a building accident.

He never did move to the Valley he always talked about.

-—-—-—-—-

"I can't take it anymore!" he screamed with anger and sadness. His fists slammed into the table and a single tear escaped his right eye.

We looked up from our work at him. "James, what is it?" Jill asked in concern, putting down her textbook and getting up out of her chair. Claire paused her music and took off her headphones, her eyes curious and scared. I placed my glue bottle on the table and went to comfort her.

He held his hand up, asking her to stop. She did. "James, you're scaring me," she said in a worried whisper.  
He breathed in heavily, releasing his breath in a jagged sob. He kept looking down at the table.

"I can't stay here anymore," he chocked out.

Our eyes grew wide; Claire began to whimper against my arms.

"Bro-," I began, but he cut me off, whipping his head around to face me, eyes full of fire and grief.  
"Don't 'Bro' me, Jack! I can't stay here where everything reminds me of him!" he screeched. "I can't stay in a place where a man a loved died before his dream was realized!"

Claire's eyes were tearing up now; she hasn't been the same since Father died last year either.

James's breath was rough and coarse. He looked at each of us, one at a time; slowly his anger retreated from his eyes, but the sadness remained.  
"I'm nineteen now. I have to leave anyways," he whispered.

He leaned against the table with his arms, raising one to his face to wipe his tears away. He let out a shaky breath.  
"I'll… go to that place… Forget-Me-Not… and I'll run that farm for Dad… yeah, that's it… like he always wanted. I never really liked college anyways."

He stopped breathing. So did we.

A smile spread across his face; a smile I haven't seen on him in over a year.

"That's it!" he shouted, jumping up from the table suddenly, causing us all to take a step back. "I'll move to the farm!" he cheered, running to Jill and sweeping her up in circle before putting her down. She was stunned with shock before she smiled and laughed with him.  
He ran to me and gave me a head noggie, ripping Claire from my arms to place a kiss on each of her cheeks, getting a giggle out of her. He ran up the stairs, shouting, "Mom! Mom! Where's my suitcase?"

-—-—-—-—-

Her hands gripped the paper in front of her; she stood in my doorway, her head hung low.  
"Claire-Bear?" I asked, seeing her there.  
She shuffled towards me, her head still down. "Jackie?" she began, her voice tiny and uncertain.

"What is it baby?" I responded, pulling her close to me so she was sitting on my bed with me. Then I looked at what she was holding. It was Oma and Opa's will.

"What's this for hun?" I asked softly.

She didn't answer for some time. Then, in a small voice, "You know how Oma and Opa left us their farm in Mineral Town?"  
"Yes?"  
She bit her lip and chewed it for a minute. "Jackie," she breathed, "I want to move there."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was only eighteen; she wanted to take a farm on by herself already?

"Are you sure, sweetie?" I asked. "You know running a farm takes a lot of work."  
She nodded, her voice stronger. "James left when he was a year older than me. I can handle this."

I smiled and kissed her head, holding her closer, not wanting to let go.

"I know you can," I whispered. "You're a Royale; it's in our blood."

-—-—-—-—-

"I feel so lost, Jack," she sighed, plopping herself down on the couch, her hand covering her eyes.

I looked down at her; she was holding a picture of Mom. I understood and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and rubbing her arm.  
"I just don't know what to do with my life anymore," she said, her voice muffled by her hand. She removed it and sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. "I've done my four years of college; I've gotten all our debts paid from Mom's battle with cancer. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jill," I told her. "You just haven't decided what to do with your life yet."  
"Shouldn't I have?" she said exasperated. "James is a married twenty-eight year old man with a six-year-old son and a successful business; Claire is a newlywed with an infant daughter and a successful business, and she's only twenty! I'm twenty-two years old, and still living in my childhood home!"

"So am I," I remind her. She pouts and crosses her arms across her chest.  
"I pray to the King every night," she whispers. "I pray for him to show me my path in life. But he never shows me."  
"It's not for him to show," I tell her, squeezing her closer. "It's for you to find out."

-—-—-—-—-

Hi. My name is Jackson Charles Royale.

This isn't a story about me. Oh no.

This is a story of us.

James, Jill, Jack, and Claire;

Our lives, loves, hopes and dreams.

This Journey is ours.

But it begins with me.


	2. New Beginning

JACK

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" she asks. I take in a deep breath and slowly release it, nodding at her confidently. My mind flashes two images, each showing a similar scene from someone I love. Now I stand here, my fate decided.

"Jill," I start, "its okay. We're twenty-two, remember? I have a plan; James knows and has made preparations; I've already said my prayers to the Goddess, Queen and King. All that's missing is me." I smile, hopping to make her as well. She does; it's small and scared.

"I love you Jack," she whispers, and her face scrunches as she tries to hold back her tears. I pull her to me and hug her tightly; her hands grip the back of my overalls and fist the cloth. She presses her face to my shoulder, her shoulders shaking slightly.

I pull her back to look into her eyes; dark, violet shine, brighter against the red. She sniffles and wipes her nose, making herself smile again. "I love you too, Jill," I tell her, kissing her forehead. "Why?" she whispers. "Why do you have to leave me? Everyone leaves me… Dad, James, Oma and Opa, Claire, Mom, and now you!"

"I'm not leaving you," I tell her, and she looks at me startled. "I'm just not living with you anymore." She hiccups and pulls me close again. "Make me proud," she whispers, her tears tickling my cheek. "Always" I promise, pulling away and grabbing my rucksack and suitcase. With a last look at my twin sister and my childhood home, I nod. Then I close the door.

It's time for my journey to begin. 

* * *

The taxi doors slams shut. The car screeches down the dirt road.

And I am met with the most tranquil place I have ever laid eyes upon.

It's so hard to describe. A cascading waterfall into a beautiful river; wildflowers dotting the earth, waving in the breeze; critters moving about without any fear, perfectly tranquil. And so much more.

Forget-Me-Not-Valley. My new home.

I am literally unable to form words at the sheer serenity and tranquility of the land around me. It makes me feel as if I can sense every form of life, like the land is calling to me, begging me to join it.  
I pause to, pun included, smell the red roses that are, strangely, dotting the fields, a rich ruby red with a sweet, luscious scent that would drive any woman wild. I pick one, roots and all, and place it in my rucksack carefully, to be planted at my new home.

Pain.

Horrible, immense pain.

It grips my heart with the strength of an iron vice. I can't breathe.

My vision blackens around the edges, they sting and itch, and I tear in misery.

A horrible weight slams me in the head, mentally or physically I don't know.

The roses around me swirl into a blur as I lose consciousness. 

* * *

There is a distant ringing in my ears. I can tell its voices, but they aren't in focus yet. My head doesn't hurt anymore, and I take a staggering breath; I can breathe just fine. Bewilderment takes over as I open my chocolate brown eyes, and see a pair staring back at me, their shade an exact replica of my own. The color my father had.

"Hey there, stranger. Thought I lost you there for a second, " he says, smiling at me.  
A coy smile reaches my lips, and I reply,"Yeah, this was my thank you present, giving you a heart attack."  
He smiles, and pulls me up to my feet from the couch I had been rested upon. He pulls me into a tight hug, and I envelope him with equal velocity.  
My big brother, James.  
I've missed him.

"You're looking good, bro," James comments, making a face as he realizes what he just said. "Well, uh, I mean, besides the faint spell you just had."  
"Thanks man," I smile, biting back my laugh.

"Unkel Jack! Unkel Jack!" a tiny voice shouts, carried by tiny feet and a tiny body and a little head, latching itself onto the leg of my overalls. Big, brown eyes, the same as mine, stare back up at me, filled with childhood innocence and joy.  
My nephew, Cody William Royale.

"Hey there, kiddo!" I said, picking him up the wrong way so his head was facing the floor. He squealed and giggled and squirmed. "Man, look how you've grown! You're almost and old man by now!"  
"No I'm not, Unkel Jack!" he giggles, grabbing my handkerchief from my neck and pulling. "You're so silly! I'm six years old!"  
"You don't say," I choke out, putting him down so I can loosen the cloth cutting off my flow of oxygen.  
My brother laughs, a deep, hearty sound, and plucks his only child up into his arms. "Glad you could make it, Jack," he comments. "You're just in time for Celia's birthday."  
"Speak of the devil," I murmur as she arrears from the next room.

Celia Lauren Royale. My brother's young, beautiful wife of twenty-six, with her heart shaped face, long chocolate hair, and dark irises of the same shade. Naïve, innocent, caring, and sweet. The perfect match for him.

"Jackson! It's so wonderful to see you again!" she cries, taking me into her arms for a family hug. I smile and hug her back, saying "You too Celia. Oh, and happy birthday."  
She smiles such a genuine smile. "Thank you! We've been so excited for your arrival! James has been preparing the place for you, trying to clean it up a bit, and Cody has been making lists of what you too can do together. And I took the liberty of writing down all the best recipes I know for someone in your line of work."

She dashes to a coffee table and produces a rather large cookbook, complete with her signature and all. "Celia, it's _your_ birthday, _you_ should be the one getting gifts, not giving them," I laugh, taking the book and replacing it with a wrapped package. I place it into her hands, smiling kindly. "Enjoy," I comment, adding a wink.

She and my brother laugh, and with his free hand he pulls her by her tiny waist towards him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she whispers "Thank you" to me. "Anytime," I reply.

Placing his son into his wife's arms, James takes my arm and says, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" It confuses me, this gesture, but his eyes look urgent all of a sudden, so I nod and we excuse ourselves upstairs. When we reach his bedroom his closes the door, locks it, and shuts the blinds on the windows.

"James, what's wrong?" I ask, very worried. He looks around, seeing if it's safe, then pulls me close so he can whisper. "When you fainted, I felt this horrible, sharp pain in my head, like I was slashed with a knife. It only lasted for a second, but it scared me. Then I looked outside, and you were clutching your heart. Next thing I knew, you pass out right in front of my eyes!"

My eyes grew wide like Frisbees. "You felt pain too?" I whispered, staring to shake. It was one thing if some mysterious force had hurt me; it was another if it was hurting my family as well.

He nods. "I don't know what it was, and the doctor said we're both fine, but I have a really bad feeling about it. While you were out, I called Claire and Jill and asked them very vaguely about it. They both claimed to have had the same experience I had, at what seems to be the same time."

My face pales. It was hurting my sister's too? I can't allow this.

"I don't know what happened," he says slowly, "but I'm going to go visit the Goddess Spring later and pray. You can come later if you'd like, after you've settled in a bit."  
I nod. Praying to the Goddess was always something Harvesters did, no matter what the reason for.

"Don't worry James," I say. "It's probably nothing." I smile to reassure him, but it does not reach my eyes. That pain I felt, was anything but nothing.  
It felt… disturbingly important… And yet… _familiar_…

I feel a weird… energy surround me. Without thinking, I slowly pull the rose out of my rucksack.

It's black.

Black as night, with only the edges remaining a tiny sliver of the scarlet red it once was. 

* * *

Beginning new is hard.  
It's usually difficult. Confusing. Unknown.  
Change is… new.

Not for everyone.  
Sometimes it's easy. Effortless. Unnoticeable.  
Change is also good.

The problem with beginning new, is that everything is new.  
Your home, your relationship, your life… even YOU are starting new as well.

For me, change has always been a part of life.

Living without a family member.  
Then again and again.  
Changing schools because we weren't challenged there.  
Getting and losing a pet.

Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

We've all gone through it. Even you.

But I'm a Royale.

My family has always been descended form farmers and ranchers.

We have all been Harvesters, even if we weren't born one.

And we all have something unique.

Something special.

That one thing that always causes the people around us to be dependent on us.  
To need us.

And change always comes for us.  
Even when it's the last thing we expect.

It crashes into our souls like a wrecking ball, twisting into our bones, and melting into our skin, until it becomes one with who we are.

It's what being a Royale is all about.

And sometimes… strange things happen to our family.

Things that change the course of our lives for all time. 

* * *

I leave my brother's house after an hour. I don't need the map he gave me to find my way to the farm; something in my bones just knows where it is. Like it's calling out to me, and I'm silently answering the call.

I walk the wide, dirt path up to the entrance. A red mailbox is at the entrance. A small dog house is next to it, and a box I recognize instantly as a shipping bin. A fairly decent sized log cabin sits on the other side, where a coop, barn, and tool shed lie across from it. A second, smaller red house is next to the shipping bin.

This farm has been abandoned for five years. My brother moved out not long after his son was born, where he had built a bigger home in Vesta's farm, trying to give his family the best life.

The fields are covered with weeds, rocks, and sticks. A single tree sits in the middle of the field, where pasture continues to grow, and a broken wooden fence lines it. The pasture leads to the entrance of the barn, a place where the animals once grazed. A smaller, shattered fence surrounds the chicken coop, and an old pond sits next to the tree, its water's green with algae.

This farm is old. This farm is ugly. This farm is damaged.

But it's beautiful.

It's _my_ farm.

Tomorrow I will meet the villagers. My father's good friend, Takura, will help me out. He will teach me all there is for me to know. He will mold me into a farmer. He will make my family's name proud.  
And I will owe him everything.

Tomorrow I become a farmer. Tomorrow, I truly become a Royale.

Then.

Voices whisper. Behind me.

Three of them.

_"…Who is it? Who is it?"  
"Who is it?"  
"I thought we were the only sprites in the Valley!"_

**?!**

… Or so I thought.


	3. Welcome to Your Journey

JACK

* * *

_"Who is it? Who is it?"  
"Who is it?"  
"I thought we were the only Sprites in the Valley!"_

Voices. Three of them. I don't recognize them; they sound small, squeaky, almost… cute.

But where are they coming from? I swivel on my heels but don't see anything in front of me; nor to my right, left, or even above.

_"It's kinda big for a Sprite, isn't it?"_ one of the voices says.

I wheel around to catch them behind me, but nothing is there. Not a single soul, not even a field mouse (I went there). I even look down; nothing. My heart pinches, wanting to deny these voices are nothing but my imagination, but it knows better. I know better.  
Something… or someone, is talking about me. Watching me.

_"It looks scared. Maybe we should show ourselves?"  
"You're probably right, Nik. It is a little mean not to talk to another Sprite."  
"But this one is _weird!_ It looks nothing like us!"  
"Watch yourself, Nak! The Goddess would never approve of your hostility!"  
"… I'm sorry, Flak. You're right. Let's go say hi."_

The voices swirl around me, coming from everywhere but nowhere at all. I feel their presence, but I can't see them. I feel surrounded.

Yet, somehow I don't feel afraid anymore. I feel… comfortable, waiting for them to show themselves.

It's, almost as if I… recognize them. Not me, but some part of myself relaxes as they talk, like finding old friends. Somehow not even that freaks me out. It only calms me more.

I watch as a tiny speck of some shimmering, yellow glitter flickers out of nowhere, and dissolves as it drops. The same thing happens, but with a speck of blue and red along with the yellow. All of this happens in the blink of an eye. Somehow, I was able to capture it all.

The number of glittery specks grow in number and in speed, becoming brighter and blind me as they increase. In a matter of seconds, the colors have divided into three shapes, filled with thousands of shinning colored specks.

A second later, and they have exploded with light, blinding out my sight of everything and knocking me back a few feet. The sheer power behind these specks is great, but it feels tiny as well. Almost like the pawns of chess, useful when needed but pointless on their own.

With three loud _pops_, the sound of broken glass grinds into my ears for a split second and I curl into myself from the pain. Only seconds have passed all together, and I have never felt more confused before. It was almost as if the Goddess was coming to take me to the next world…

Without warning, the lights have turned off just as if a switch was flipped. I remain curled into myself, my breathing remotely calm somehow. I open my right eye and look around.

Nothing.

Confused, I pull myself up and scratch the back of my head. I pull out my handkerchief and wipe at the sweat that was beading at the base of my scalp. I breathe a deep sigh of relief.  
Then.

"Who are you?" 

* * *

I jerk back in surprise, and whirl around again. I'm looking directly at my new home, but nothing is there. Not even the faintest hint of a sparkling shimmer.  
What is this madness! Have I literally gone mad?

"What's your name?"

I freeze. My heart races, speeding at a pace that would win the Mineral Town horse race in seconds.

I look down.  
**There.**

Three, tiny, elf-like creatures stare back at me.

Their eyes are black and small like beads, with pointy noses and long sharp ears. They all have short hair the color of drying moss, wearing outfits that differ only in color. Each stands at a foot tall if not a little taller. One is fat, one is normal, and one looks too small for its clothes.

There is a yellow one, a blue one, and a red one.

I stare at them, my mouth agape with wonder and fascination, maybe even denial.

I know what they are. Every Harvester knows.

They're Harvest Sprites.

How could I have been so blind? 

* * *

In the religion of the Harvesters, the Goddess is said to have tiny, elf creatures that have been created from a single, separated source of her power. Each source is given a life, a name, and a power. They have personalities, and they have jobs and immortality. They are forever stuck at the age of children, obeying the orders of their Goddess. With the powers they were given, they are her "little helpers". They do a certain task that their powers allow, ranging from anything that she does yearlong.

The Sprites is what they were called. Legend has it, children would find them near farms or in the woods, sprinkling shimmery specks onto a dead flower and watching it return to life, or a field of soil that was left barren become rich and fertile again. Children had tried to tell their parents about these mystical "Harvest Sprites" they had found, but soon discovered that only a child could interact with the magical beings.

However, that was never meant; for as soon as they were discovered, they would cover themselves with a magically appearing glitter and disappear; with a loud pop and flash of light, which only the children could witness.

Now children being raised by Harvester parents are told to pray to the Sprites to bring the family a little bit of help when they needed it, like a week without rain or the cow not making enough milk for the new baby. If a child sees a Sprite, the family sees it as a sign that the Goddess is sending all her love and help to them.

Claire saw one once. 

* * *

When we were at Oma and Opa's farm one day, we were playing by the Hot Spring and Waterfall. Claire was only three; she was still tripping over her sentences and stumbling a little when she walked.

She sat at the edge of the rocks with her feet in the water, when suddenly she fell in. James raced forward to go get her, but not a second later she resurfaced and climbed back up.

We raced over to her, offering her blankets and a quick dip in the spring, and we promised wouldn't tell Mommy, when she tilted her head to the side, a sign she was in deep thought. Her sapphire eyes were glazed for a second, and then she blinked rapidly and they become clear again.

"I saw something down there," she whispered, with perfect clarity and sound. "It was as big as me, with a dark blue coat on. It saw me fall in, and it lifted its arms at me in alarm, and some dark blue… glitter or something swirled around me. And then I was back up and climbing on my own."

We glanced at each other worried. We didn't want to think our little sister had hit her head and was hallucinating now. Here way of speaking was a big enough shock as it was. James was bashing himself, chastising himself for leaving her out of his sights for three seconds, long enough to have her out for almost all of them…

"Jamesy," Claire whispered, catching his attention and ours. He nodded at her, and she continued in a shallow murmur, "Stop. The Goddess wouldn't like."

Our eyebrows lifted over our heads. We though she was still too young to understand our faith. Even I, a five year old at the time, knew nothing but their existence and that they helped us somehow.

She lifted her blonde head, her face and voice full of wonder as she understood, saying, "I think it was a Sprite."

Our parents had been overjoyed at her discover, overlooking the incident for the sighting had seemed to have blessed the family with good fortune. I never understood it, but something had changed Claire that day. She was still herself, but it was as if a part of her that had been locked up was released, and that there were many more to come. 

* * *

As I starred at these creatures of legend, I felt something locked up inside of me open up as well. Something deep and spiritual and it brought me back to my knees as the air whooshed out of my lungs. A second later the moment had passed, and I looked back at the faces of the Sprites.

Something about them had changed. They seemed more… familiar. I knew them somehow.

I rose to my feet with a sudden flourish. I felt a sudden, intense bond form between them and me. Something, whatever it was that opened up inside of me, formed this bond. I felt it as strong as my bond to my family.

"Who are you?" the yellow one asked once again. I tilted my head at the largest of the beings. I felt… superior them somehow. Was it their height? How much they appeared as children? Or was the denial setting back in?

I crouched down to their level, a hand on my knee, the other on the ground. I looked into the tiny black eyes, and I saw uncertainty and curiosity burned within them. I smiled.  
"My name is Jack," I said, extending out a hand. "Jackson Charles Royale, at your service."

He looked at my hand, shocked, and reached out and tentatively placed his hand on top of mine. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, his head jerking up startled.

"Oh! Right, our mission…" he mumbled. He straightened up, and smiled back, saying, "Jack. That's a nice name. I'm Flak."

The red one jumped up next to him then, waving his arms for a second before smiling at me. "I'm Nak! Nice to meet you!" he cheered, beaming. I grinned back.

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked to the side where the blue one, the tiniest, looked up at me with uncertain eyes. "I'm…" he started, then took a deep breath before smiling at me as well. "I'm Nik! It's nice to met another Sprite, Jack!" he cried.

I smiled back, but then my mind started to work again. "It's nice to meet you too, all of you. But, I'm so lost here…" I started, rubbing my head. They all gazed upon me, their question marks seemingly visible.

"It's just… how can I see you? I'm twenty-two years old!" I asked exasperated. A look crossed their faces, then disappeared in a flash. "And furthermore," I continued, "why do you keep calling me a Sprite? I know what you guys are; I'm not a Sprite. I'm human. Mortal. _Normal_."

Flak looked at me, his face very serious. "What had you said your name was?" he asked cautiously. "Jackson Charles Royale?"

I nodded, unsure and suspicious. They all locked eyes and nodded once, then turned back to me.

"This isn't the place to talk," Nak stated. "You need to come with us," Flak finished.

My eyes grew wide as they lifted their arms above their heads, and that same shimmering colored glitter began to form from their hands. Their magic. Within seconds, we were all surrounded by the shimmering magic, and with the flash of the blinding light, we were gone. 

* * *

Lights and sounds flash around me, whirling together and splitting apart in an excessive and repetitive pattern, making my head spin. My body feels tingly and fuzzy, like my very atoms are being changed and rearranged. I can't feel my feet touching the ground; it seems like I'm floating through a portal of some sort. Flashes of places I know and don't, people and animals as well, appear and vanish out of every corner of my eyes. I'm not frightened. I have a strange sense of déjà vu instead.

It lasts for a matter of five seconds maybe, but every moment is as if I am stuck with the slow motion button pressed down hard. As if a needle had been brought to the tip of a bubble, the tunnel I'm trapped in seems to pop and dissolve into the magic of the Sprites suddenly next to me. The scene before me blinks into clarity as the final traces of magic fades into the air.

I know this place. Not personally, but I'm getting some serious déjà vu now.

I observe the scene around me. Blink. Even rub my eyes. Then stagger back in sudden, powerful shock as I register our location.

Somehow, we had teleported. This feeling we were still in the Forget-Me-Not Valley began and grew, but we weren't in an area visited too often. A deep sense of familiarity swelled inside of me again, and I press my hand to my heart, feeling it threaten to thump out of my chest.

"_The Spring,_" I whisper, my voice hoarse and awed.

The Goddess's supposed home in the Valley. I'm here.

A giant tree, as tall and thick as a small skyscraper in the city, shoots out into the sky, it's branches stretching out, giving the appearance of veins as they weave and cross above me, symbolizing the powerful life the tree possesses. A small, magnificent pond sits at the base, glimmering and shinning in all it's splendor. Wildflowers dot the ground, and a wonderful waterfall empties into the river close by. Animals are in abundance, filling the air with their lives and nature. Wild herbs and mushrooms grow at the tree's base, where a tiny hole is, almost like a nest for an animal.

Huge, life sized flowers bud at the edges of the pond and the area, where the buds appear to be shinning, brilliant clear crystals. As the last of the sun begins to set, the flowers begin to emit an erotic, translucent blue haze. The final light vanishes, and the flowers gleam and glow with a blinding blue aura, acting like street lights in the city, bathing the scene in a beautiful blue light.

It's beautiful. It's magical.  
It's definitely fit for a Goddess of the Earth.

My heart thumps in my chest. My breathing becomes labored. I can feel her power.

But I feel something else.

Hatred.

Fear. Pain. Sickness. Despair. Loss.

Death.

They appear out of no where, taking shape of black, smokey tendrils, ramming at me from all angles, urging a cry of alarm from the magical beings at my feet. My mind and body is under siege. I pull at my hair, crying out as the powers of evil wash over me like I'm tossing and turning in the relentless waves of the sea. In a panic, the Sprites shower me with their magic. The evils slowly creep away, almost begrudgingly as they slip into the shadows of the darkness.

I remain on my back, my breath returning to me in shallow gasps. In a defensive mechanism, I sing softly to myself, my words barley grazing my lips.

"_Something has changed within me,  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second guessing,  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap._

It's time to try defying gravity,  
I think I'll try defying gravity,  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down."

As I sing, my body begins to calm down, and I groan as the pain of my injuries show themselves. I'll have a few bruises, but otherwise I'm in good health. I sit up, smiling as my mother's favorite song was the one that my subconscious had chosen to sing. It had always been the song she sang to me whenever I was hurt, emotionally, physically, or spiritually. It was only natural I sing it during a time I was hurt. It doesn't even concern me where those evils came from.

The Sprites approach me cautiously, their eyes wide. It's as if they could sense the power the song had on me, or maybe they recognize it.

"Jack," Flak spoke, his voice holding a certainty that startles me. "We need to speak. This is urgent. Come with us."

He turns and races towards the tree, Nik and Nak on his heels. As they reach the hole, Flak sprinkles yellow shimmer onto it, and it dissolves, revealing a tiny door, large enough for the Sprites to fit through.

I follow behind them, a little annoyed. They don't seriously expect me to fit in there, do they? It shocks me that the appearance of the door isn't as concerning to me as how I am to get into it. I feel as though I've seen it before...

Then it hits me. Another legend the children have passed on.  
They claim that whenever they spot a Sprite's "house", there are little mushrooms near the door. They look like poisonous mushrooms, but the children swear it's just a disguise, that eating the mushrooms will allow one access to the house. There has been no documentation of this ever being true, as parents wouldn't allow their children to ingest what they believed was poisonous.

Perhaps it's time to see.

I crouch down and pluck one of the mushrooms off the ground. It definitely looks like a poisonous mushroom. But... Somehow I know. I know this is the potion.

Without a second thought, I toss the dirty shroom into my mouth, fighting back the bitter taste of the dirt and fungus. I wait for a second, but nothing happens.

Then; my eyes begin to blur. The world around me wobbles, like the slow motion of a toy spinner, becoming less and less clear. My body begins to feel fuzzy, like it's slowly falling asleep from lack of blood flow...

My mind allows myself to process a moment of panic, before I fall back, the world going black before I even touch the ground. 

* * *

_Water. It's everywhere; trickling down rocks, falling into a pool at my feet. There is no light; I see no exits or entrances. I'm clothed in a robe of pure white, it's material paper think, barely covering me. I don't feel claustrophobic or afraid. I feel peaceful; I feel calm. Nothing can hurt me here, in my little cave of water and wonder._

"Jackson," a voice says, calling to me in the darkness.

I smile in its direction, loving how it sounds. It sounds so familiar. So powerful.

A small, orange flame appears in the middle of the cave. I tilt my head at it, wondering how it stays lit with all the water surrounding it. It starts to grow in size, it's heat reaching through me and breaking through the cool embrace of the water. But this flame doesn't feel like a threat; it feels like a friend.

The light begins to grow brighter, illuminating the cave as the flames shoot out colors of red, orange and yellow. They take shape, forming the body of a man. The flames slowly die down, leaving behind a brilliant aura of flaming light and heat. The man that has taken form wears a majestic robe, his hair as red as the flames, reaching his ankles and billowing around him like the flames had. His ears are pointed; his eyes are burning gold.

"The Harvest King," I whisper, bowing my head in respect. I do not feel intimidated by the presence of my deity; I feel like I recognize his soul, his presence a part of me.

He crosses his arms across his chest, his eyes aflame. "Jackson Charles Royale," he speaks, his voice booming with the power of a raging inferno, consuming all thoughts and feeling.

"Yes, my King," I answer, my voice strong and obedient, the voice of a follower.

"Your time has come. Are you willing to prove your worth to your God, to determine the strength of your devotion and belief? Are you able to accept your duty to your fellow brothers and sisters of the Harvest King and Queen, of their Goddess and Princess?"

"Yes, my King," I breathe, my resolve as strong as ever. It did not matter what my lord asked of me. I was sworn to his leadership; I would follow his wishes without pause.

"Raise your arms out, Jackson," he speaks. I do as I am told, keeping my head bowed and my palms facing upwards towards his power. Though I can not see, I feel his aura shift with his movements; determine he raises his right arm, palm down and fingers spread. He speaks in a language old and forgot, majestic in its age and legacy. Flames grow from his open palm, grazing the flesh of my arms, their heat a gentle embrace.

He withdraws his hand, and my head lifts up to meet his stare as his arms crossed his broad chest once again. The design of the flames' path glows on my skin, then fades into my skin, where I feel it course through my body, wrapping around my soul.

"Jackson Royale, your destiny has been accepted. Do not fail me." His words are final, absolute; there was no breaking from his will.

With slow, sure movements, he leans back slightly, his arms outstretched to his sides, palms up and fingers spread. His eyes glowed bright, and light erupts from them, where he opens his mouth to allow more to escape him. The light engulfs me, and I feel my neck snap back, my eyes absorbing the light, soaking right into my brain.

I see what he sees. Hear what he hears. Seconds rush by, and in them an entire history.

His Queen's creation. The birth of his daughters. Their bitter rivalry leading to their separation.

Everything is true. All of it.

A final scene flashes into my mind, absorbed in seconds to remain in my memory. With a final finish, the King cuts off the light, whips of flame in his hands, and sends them crashing down upon me. 

* * *

I awake with a gasp. My breathing is harsh and quick, my heart thudding a thousand beats per minute. I prop myself up on my elbows, and look around me. Flak, Nak, and Nik look at me, their faces monotone and stoic.

I look up at the ceiling, trying to clear my head. Then I notice... There isn't a ceiling.

The ground is pure dirt, but it is warm and soft, and it brushes off easily. Large mushrooms grow along the walls, looking almost like tables and chairs. Blue crystals stick out of the walls, which are thick and strong, like veins. They seem like a tree when the bark was peeled away. Giant pots that can hide me and some are scattered all around, but yet in a strange sense of order. A large book sits at the center of a U-shaped table at the back, where a large door is shut tight.

I blink. Very slowly. "Flak," I say slowly, "am I in the Sprite Tree?"

He nods, cracking a slight smile. "Yes," he replies. "This is the home of the Sprites of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Some chose caves, islands, forests, houses; here we have the Great Tree."

I shake my head, pulling myself off the ground. "What happened?" I wonder aloud.

"His Majesty contacted you through your mind," Nak says. "It's how they communicate with us through their world. While we were moving you in, he accessed your mind and spoke to you."

"Jack," Flak says, locking our gazes. "He showed you something, didn't he? Do you think you can access it again?"

I nod, take a seat on one of the mushroom chairs, pause a second to marvel how it does not break under my weight. I lean back and press my back against the tree, and inhale deeply; release it slow and even.

Flashes. Bright light, different colors. Dancing behind my eyelids, creating disorder of my thoughts. Soon they level out, and a scene plays out before me.

"The Witch Princess was plotting trouble against the Goddess," I say, my voice disconnected. I'm too into the scene to really be there out of it.

-

* * *

_The Princess hovers on her broomstick, muttering to herself. She has mellowed out a bit in her exile, but continues to harbor hatred towards her sister. How annoying she is, saying "Tada!" everywhere she went. She was sick of it; she was planning to take away her ability to say it at all._

Something catches her attention, and she wipes around to face the Spring. A bright, brilliant flash of shimmery teal glitter appears, thousands more brilliant and powerful than the magic of the Sprites. Light flashes three more times, and a woman's form appears, gold shining around her. Sprite magic, one of every color, flashes in a circle around her, and a Sprite of their color appears next to her.

She lifts her face into the light, and smiles brilliantly. She is the third form of the Goddess here, evident by her long green braid, side buns, and sky-blue eyes. Her wings are not a part of this form; that is the deciding factor. Raising a hand to her mouth, she tilts her head back, her laughter shimmering like a bell, singing out a cheerful "Taadddaaaaaa!"

The Witch becomes enraged. Furious, she throw her hands out towards her sister, shouting out a spell in a language more foreign than that of the King.

The Goddess only has time to turn her look of horror into a calm smile. White, blinding light flashes and lasts for a few seconds, a loud smash echoing from the Goddess.

The light fades, and the Sprites gasp in horror and utter disbelief. Even the Witch is shocked. In her rage, she spoke the wrong spell.

The Goddess had been turned to stone.

Afraid of her father's rage, the Witch recites another spell, hoping to undo her mistake. She and the Sprites look on in terror as the white light fades, only to reveal the empty place where their Goddess once stood. Once again, she had recited the wrong spell in her fear.

The Goddess was a stone statue. And she was gone.

The Princess pondered this for a second. Then she smiled a cruel, wicked smile.

Without a Goddess, those annoying Sprites weren't needed, were they? So why keep them around?

Delighted by her idea, the Witch turned her witchcraft upon the unsuspecting Sprites. They could only shriek in protest as they were engulfed by the light, disappearing from sight. Sent to another world, just like their Goddess.

And the best part? The Witch didn't know any spell to bring them back.

She cackled an evil laugh, and disappeared.

It was done. Already the Sprite Tree began to lose leaves, the first sign it was dying.

Slowly over time, the soil in the Valley grew poorer; animals weren't producing as much; water was less clean, crops didn't bloom in such abundance.

The Goddess of the land was gone. And now her land was dying.

Without her, the rest of the world would soon suffer.

Just what the Princess always wanted.

-

* * *

I blink rapidly, the image fading into my subconscious again. The Sprites gaze at me, remaining monotone to what I've said.

"What does this mean?" I whisper to the air. "The Goddess is gone? When? How long has this been happening?"

"Over a year now," Flak says. Nak nods, and Nik wipes at a stray tear that left his eye.

I shake my head. "Why did the King speak to me? Why did he show me this?"

The Sprites shake their head sadly. Flak smiles a small smile. "You've been chosen," he says. "Out of all the King's followers, your family has been the most devoted, and the longest to continue. Many of your relatives and ancestors have completed tasks given to them by the King and Goddess, and many have received gifts for this."

"You have been chosen, Jack. You have been chosen to save our Goddess, and our fellow brother and sister Sprites."

My eyes bulge out of my head. "What," I whisper brokenly. My head swims. The King, his flames licking my skin, embedding into my soul...

"What did he do to me?" I whisper hoarsely. I look at them, tears threatening to pour. "What did my King do to me?"

They shake their heads. "You must discover on your own what he has done for you, and you must discover why you have been chosen by yourself as well. We can be here to guide you, but only so."

"But how?" I demand. "How am I, a mortal boy, fresh from his nest, unknown to the world and the world to him, suppose to save his immortal deity? How?"

"Do the work of the Sprites, bumda." Nak says. "The Goddess of the land and her Sprites are gone; her world is suffering without her. You must work the land, become one with it. The stronger the land, the more power the Sprites will have to return. The more Sprites, the sooner they will be able to bring the Goddess back."

"But it doesn't make sense," I question. "Why can't the King and Queen bring her back? Why have a mortal do it?"

Nik sighs. "We can't tell you, bumda. You have to figure that out as well."

I remove my hat and run my hands through my hair, a nervous habit of mine. I place it back on my head, my breathing unsteady.

"Okay," I decide. "I accept."

"Repeat this phrase, Jack." Flak says, bringing me the giant book on the counter, the pages opening to a book marked page, titled "Oath of the Hero".

_"I will do my duty as a Royale and a Harvester to do the will of my King and Queen, and their Goddess," I recite. "I will fight the evils of the Witch Princess; I will use the aid of my fellow Sprites to guide my quest. I will access all my resource; I will use the power of love as the key to conquer all obstacles. No force shall delay my Journey; no temptations will darken the purity of my soul. I pledge myself to this quest; I accept my Journey as the hero of the Harvest King, Queen, and Goddess. To this I promise." _

The book floats into the air, and begins to emit a bright, white glow. White light bursts from the pages, just like that of the King. The light falls upon me, and I glow brighter and brighter, until I open my eyes and red and green lights swirl and mix together in the air, forming a force field of power all around me. My feet lift off the ground, and I hear my King in my head.

_ "And so it is done. Fail us not, Hero." _

With the lights spinning together and the sound of magic chiming as they increase in speed, a final burst of light rushes above from me, and momentarily the world is blind again.

I open my eyes, see the book continues to float. The pages have turned, where a picture of my sister, Jill, is. The image morphs into a scene, showing her at home. Suddenly, she falls to her knees, her eyes glowing such a bright purple they flash lights across the room, and she shimmers purple. Within seconds it has faded, and she lifts her head up, and whispers, _"Jack". _

The pages turn, showing the same happening to every member of the Royale family, picking up the speed, but still able to show me them all; Claire glowing sapphire blue in her fields, James shining brown, with his son experiencing the exact same thing; even my cousins scattered across the world. Chelsea falls into her husband's arms; Rio alone in her new home; Angela in the mines; Oliver at the Bazzar; Phillip feeding his chickens. All of them, every other member. They glow the color of their eyes, unseen by those around them, only seeing their friend or loved one fall to their knees, lift their heads and whisper "Jack" to no one, then fad of the glow and blink, confused.

"The remaining members of the Royale bloodline have felt the choosing," Flak states. Finally, he smiles widely, and Nak and Nik beam at me as well. "Welcome to your mission, Hero," they synchronize.

_ "Welcome to your Journey."_


	4. Designed Encounter

JILL

* * *

I sit up, looking around my apartment. Well, it's mine now that everyone else had moved out...

I don't know why I stayed here. This is my childhood home, yes, but isn't every bird meant to leave the nest one day? What good am I really doing myself by moving back into the one place I have always been? Where was the excitement of change, of growing up? I had my degree in archeology, but what good was it in the city?

I miss my brother. We've never been truly apart before, twins or no. We even went to college together, where he got a degree in business, but I could tell that wasn't his passion. So he went to the farm. Maybe he'll find it there. At least he's experiencing his life, taking chances, making risks!

That is what I want. I know if I ever want to truly begin my passion, I will have to move away from the city, go somewhere abandoned like the country, where the fossils and artifacts would never end.

But something keeps me here. I just don't know what it is. It's not love, that's for sure. I've dated before, but never found that one guy. Or anyone I ever truly cared for either. I don't even know my type. Love has never been a concern for me. It's always been caring for Claire, getting my education to help my family, helping Mom deal with her illness. I didn't have time for love.

What about now?

My parents are gone; my siblings are all grown up, living by themselves or with families of their own. Even my cousins are farther than I am now. My education has been completed; my Masters in Archeological Studies and Minor in German are proof to that.

Technically speaking, if there were any greater time to fall in love, it would be now.

But it hasn't happened.

And quite frankly I'm not sure if it ever will.

But enough about this. There is something much more serious to think about, and I can't believe I passed it off so quickly to think about my future and self-loathe. What had just happened?

I just got up from the family room, and I was on my way up to my bedroom to turn in for the night. Then the wind gets knocked out of me and I'm on my knees. My eyes begin to heat, and I see the entire room is suddenly bathed in light the color of my eyes. My whole body vibrates, and I gaze at my hands, seeing my skin is emitting the light. With a burst of white light from my eyes, I'm momentarily blinded before I can see again, and the light is gone. Without thinking I whisper "Jack," my voice full of wonder and respect.

This is all so strange. Why has this happened? What does it mean? I've heard of weird twin connections, but what does me emitting purple light mean? Did Jack feel it, is that why I whispered his name? Is this a sign for something? A warning?

"Goddess, help me," I pray, my eyes threatening to tear. I can't deal with this now. I've always been a little odd, this shouldn't really surprise me. Jack is trying to start a new life, I can't have him worrying about me. I'm the older one, I shouldn't need to be taken care of.

I sigh and pick myself off the ground. I drag myself up the stairs and into the bathroom. Gazing into the mirror at my reflection, it looks different. My eyes seem brighter. My skin is glowing. Even my twin-tailed pony of hair seems to shine.

I look refreshed. Like whatever just happened, strengthened me. Almost like it's preparing me for something...

Gah, there I go again! Overthinking, think the impossible, the crazy. Always have.

Sighing, I place my head in my hands and slide down the wall. What am I doing here?

What am I going to do? 

* * *

ROCK 

* * *

This bites. Seriously.

All I did was try to kiss a girl. Nothing serious, nothing harmful.

Now I'm in the clinic, an ice pack to my face, bruised ribs and a cut lip, waiting for my "Mommy" to come pick up her 23-year-old son. As if.

Freaking Lumina. She was such a tease. Sure, she was harsh to me like every other girl in this miserable Valley, but she was kind to me at times. Sometimes, she flirts back. Then I make a move, and she decks me each time.

It seriously kills your ego, man.

I don't want much. Just to have fun, enjoy life, find a pretty girl to help make it better! Is that really too much to ask?

I really should move. Leave my room at my parents Inn, go to the city and do what I want. But I'm so lazy. Not that I would ever fully admit that...

No, I'm not lazy. It's just, work is stupid and relaxing is a far better way to enjoy life. That's all. Live your life while you're young, you know?

I don't know what I would do out there anyway. I have no dreams. No career choice. I never went to college. What would I do for money? I like it now, where I don't have to work or pay for anything. Mom and Dad keep trying to get rid of me, but I think they know I won't as long as they're coddling me like they always have.

This is the life, you know? Sit under the trees in the shade and nap, take long strolls, gaze at the waves on the beach. It's great. And the women are really pretty, but they all think they're too good more me. Even freaking Lumina.

Oh, it's not like this is the first time anyone's hit me here. That happens a lot, especially when I was flirting. Oh, the drunk stories people have told me...

But that's alright. I don't need to settle down with anyone. Serious commitments just aren't my thing, you know? I mean, a lifetime with just one girl? Who's looks go after a few decades? And having kids? Please! Who actually wants those whiny little brats, anyways? No, that just sounds like the opposite of fun, of what I want of life.

I get up, and walk out of the clinic, my release paper unsigned and the Doctor unpaid. He'll find it, give it to Mom when she gets there. She'll pick it up, she always does. She's probably got some comfort food for me at home too.

I snort, walking back to the Inn. Why would I ever want to give this up? 

* * *

| HARVEST KING | 

* * *

"These mortals are confusing," I mumble, shaking my head. The girl of the Royale bloodline, Jillian, seems to have the most memory of the choosing than the rest of the descendants. She remembered the colors, while the rest only the falling and the whisper. I pinch the bridge of my nose, annoyed that the humans are so dense as to not understand a choosing when they feel one.

"It cannot be helped," I state, my thoughts returning to my watch. Royale or not, no human is worth my worries. But this girl is essential to the plan, the plan to return my precious daughter to me...

"My lord?"

I smile, my voice softer as I respond to the voice I would know for all eternity. "Yes, my Queen?" I respond, keeping my gaze on the world below me from my watch.

"What are we to do about the boy? The strange one from the Valley named Rock?" She inquires.

I frown, her question puzzling me. "Do about him?" I echo. "Why should he be a part of my concern? What does this mortal have that I must look into?"

I turn to face her, and she smiles gently, taking my hands in her own. "They're bonded," she says, her voice full of love and wonder.

My eyes raise slightly, and I let a small chuckle slid out. "The Rock boy and Jillian? Soul mirrors?"

Her answering smile is breathtaking, even for my solid heart. "Yes," she breathes. "I have gazed into their very beings. They are reflections of each other's souls, two that cannot be complete without the other. My lord, we must do something. This is very essential to getting our daughter back."

I nod back, my face serious. I turn back to my post, and gaze into the lives of the two mortals. Sure enough, their auras emit a pink haze when I view them both together this way.

"So it seems to be," I muse, placing my hand upon my chin to think. With a smirk, I watch until the two go to bed, and hatch a plan.

"If one cannot meet in life, what can that say about the realms in between?" I murmur to no one, and prepare to work. 

* * *

JILL 

* * *

_I'm floating._

Well, at least I think I am.

I know I'm dreaming. I've always been able to tell somehow. It's always been like this strange sixth sense for me or something.

So when I emerge through a series of white, fluffy clouds and touch them with my feet, and don't fall through, I know.

And when another person, a man around my age, appears as well, I know for a fact I'm dreaming.

He is gorgeous. His sun kissed blond hair is cut into a bowler shape, a look that makes most people look childish and dorky, but does the exact opposite on him. He's dressed in a white tunic, same as me I realize with a start. His face is handsome; though a bit boyish looking, it suits him. His expression is one of confusion and shock, one I'm sure I wear as well.

I have to touch his face. I just have to.

The force that draws my feet to walk towards him is too strong for my control, pulling me closer. He moves towards me, like he's being pulled as well. We stop a foot apart, and I gaze deeply into his eyes.

Goddess, those eyes.

They're like looking into his very being.

Toffee. That's the first thing that comes to mind. They're warm and liquid, like the sweet melted candy of my youth. They embrace me in their warmth, caressing my soul with their gentle flow. A bright flash of light zips in them, and they widen even bigger.

His pink, perfect lips open slightly, allowing the shallowest of whispers to escape.

"You"_ he whispers, voice full of awe and amazement, with disbelief and recognition coloring it. Sexy and rough and velvet, his voice rings in my ears, parts of me opening and responding to the sound._

I gaze back, lifting my hand hesitantly, cupping his cheek. His smooth, olive skin is warm beneath my touch, and I can feel his face lift with the small smile my touch has brought.

"You"_ I whisper, my own voice mirroring his._

Then I smile.

An honest, pure smile, that lights my heart and aches my face, but I don't care. I haven't smiled like that since my father was alive.

And his smile widens, mirroring my own. A tremor passes between where our skin is connected, and I shiver as he places a hand on my cheek as well.

I feel whole. Complete. Belonged.

Loved.

A cold, harsh wind wipes around us. In fear, we drop our hands, feeling the immediate cold envelope us as the warmth dissolves abruptly. My hand and cheek sting, the cold there most powerful, freezing and numbing till I can't feel them anymore. The man looks at me, fear evident in his brown eyes, and he reaches out to me.

Instantly, he is jerked back, his fingers shy of grazing my skin. He looks up in shock, reaching out again only to be yanked farther. Frightened, I stretch towards him, and feel a powerful shove push me backwards.

We stare at each other, eyes wide with panic. We are about to be separated.

He gazes into my eyes, a silent tear trickling down his face. He whispers a single word, carried to my ears despite the howling of the quickening wind, blowing our hair and tunics around like rags.

"Remember"__

And then he's gone.

I watch as his body falls through the now black clouds, a cry of pain escaping my lips. Something wraps around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides, pulling me back. I struggle and fight, heart racing as I'm slowly dragged farther away from the place the man had fallen.

Tears are sliding down my face without consent, and my breathing is jagged and desperate. The clouds darken still, and soon I won't be able to see anything; where I am, what is taking me, where the ground is. Panic, raw and terrifying, courses through my body.

"NO!" I cry out, sobbing as the blackness closes in around me. 

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

* * *

I awaken with a gasp, my heart pounding, hands clammy and sweaty.

Feeling restless, I throw my covers off and stumble into the bathroom, the harsh light burning for a few moments until I glance into the mirror.

Pink.

My eyes flash a bright, glowing pink. And then it's gone, the purple of my irises seeming to glow even brighter, despite just waking up. The whites of my eyes are red; I touch my cheek, startled at the wetness there. I was crying.

My heart races again as I stumble into the wall, my reflection showing a healthier, stronger girl then the one I know I am.

The eyes stare me down, burrowing into my soul. 

* * *

ROCK

* * *

I stare at my reflection, the fear and confusion shinning in them. Wordlessly, I get off the floor, my hands shaking as my breath becomes labored.

I run my hands through my hair, a nervous habit since my childhood. My eyes bore into me through the mirror, and I suck in a shaky breath.

Son of a Witch.

What... what just _happened?_

I... I had a dream. A nightmare, but it didn't start out like that. I was flying, floating really, into this huge mass of fluffy clouds, making me inwardly chuckle at getting to nap on them now rather than under them. Someone took my clothes and dressed me in some weird Greek clothes or something, but they were comfy so I didn't complain.

I was confused when a person, a woman around my age, also emerged from the depths of the clouds. As soon as she touched ground, she raised her head towards me.

And I fell.

Not physically. No, my entire body had frozen so thick you could hit me with a hammer and I'd break apart into a million pieces. All but my heart, which began galloping at the speed of a rabbit running from a wolf.

She was perfect. Absolutely, without a single doubt in my being.

Long, delicious waves of chocolate brown locks trailed past her shoulders, curling at the tips and framing her flawlessly beautiful face. Her pale, smooth skin flushed pink, drawing me to her eyes.

Deep, dark purple orbs, that glowed with life, and swallowed me up in them. They were sharp, like a fine jewel, but as soft as a stone in a river. They trapped me in their gaze, the bright flash of light causing mine to widen.

_"You"_ I had whispered, amazed and awed. I was in disbelief; somehow, I recognized her. But not just her face; her entire entity. It's was like meeting her again, after a very long time apart.

Somehow through all this we ended up in front of each other, and her hand caressed my burning cheek. It was as if our souls had bounded through the contact, fused together and never to separate. Her full, rosy lips curled, and she repeated me.

Dear Goddess. I'll never forget that voice.

Soft and strong, feminine but not overly, with the same emotions mine had shown. Smooth, sexy, and powerful, it was full of chords of ringing bells and soft melodies. It made my heart dissolve into my body and into my blood, singing the sounds of that one word.

She smiled at me, causing the one I didn't notice I had made to widen, shocking myself. I hadn't smiled like that since Dad was home.

Without hesitation I lifted my hand to cup her cheek as well, feeling the shock in our souls connecting again. It was perfect; _she_ was perfect.

Then it was over.

I shake my head as the dream morphed into nightmare, trying to block out the memories of fear and pain of her cries. My soul had felt ripped as we were separated, my hand and cheek burning with insufferable fire. When I uttered my request, and fell through the clouds to the Earth, my heart shattered at her tormented cry.

Breathing heavily, I look back at my reflection, scared as to what the pink flash in my eyes was. It could have been nothing; just a trick on my mind, a reflection of something in the room.

Sucking in a shaky breath, I turn away from my burning gaze and stumble back to bed. Rubbing my eyes and giving myself a throughout slap, I manage to close my eyes, waiting for sleep to return with a dreadful, sticking fear curled in my stomach. 

* * *

~~~ HARVEST KING ~~~

* * *

I smirk as I watch the scene before me, pleased with how the humans reacted to my handiwork. It really has been a while for me, weaving through dreams and joining them, playing them out as I please, letting the minds react and play out as they would if awake.

My smirk falters, and I sigh annoyingly. Humans are so dense; it will take them quite a while to understand the significance of this dream meeting, and the after effects.

"It seems my part in this affair is far from finished as of yet," I muse aloud, my shoulders sagging as my Queen rubs slow, soothing circles into my shoulder blades.

"Do not fret, my lord," she murmurs, brushing her lips against the hollow of my neck. I refrain from moaning, instead focusing on her wise words.

"You will not have much to do here; the bond is recognized, and it will work its own ways," she whispers. "I will handle the other two; this one is more delicate, and needs much guidance to support the bond."

Her words puzzle me. "Other two?" I mumble, thoughts scrambling at her touch.

Her lips smile against my skin, and I cannot hold back the shiver that pulses through my skin. "Indeed," she murmurs huskily. "The other two. But something like this can wait, my King. There are other things that require your attention tonight."

With a fierce growl, I whip around and take her into my arms, my fiery aura flaming brighter and hotter and I meld our lips together. Her cool, gentle aura raises in great waves as we battle for dominance.

It is so easy to let go, to not be a God with her. To reconnect with my once human nature, long buried deep under the eons as an immortal.

Soon, our daughter will return to us.

That I shall guarantee.


	5. Evil Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was looking over my outline for this and it's gonna be 50 chapters plus the epilogue! And for the record, I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS UNTIL IT IS FINISHED. I know some authors quit halfway or people think they do cause updates start having huge gaps, but that is not the case with me. Yes it may take awhile, but I ALWAYS finish my writing. So, don't give up on me, okay guys?**

**I'm planning a sequel as well, so that's fun! I know I forgot to mention but my other story, Simple Song, takes place before this story and ends right around where this one begins. Check it out maybe, it goes into depth of the relationship of Gray and Claire in this world.**

**Yes, this story is 50% about Jack x Leia, 40% about Rock x Jill, and 10% James x Celia and Gray x Claire. So the main plot line is shifted around a bit, with breaks in the story, fillers, whatever you call it, for some subplots on the other couples. It might be confusing who the first person is at times, but I always have the name in all caps before so it should help. And all these chapters occur in the same timeline so everything is in order.**

**Alright? Okay. Don't be afraid to ask question, leave reviews, recommend to friends. And will someone tell me if the cover photo is showing on this? It should be a head shot of Leia. Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, and James is the name I'm using for the MC from HM A Wonderful Life, just so we're clear. Back to the story!**

* * *

~~~~ **JACK** ~~~~

* * *

_The universe is seriously out to get me_.

I sigh from where I'm sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a look of annoyance, like it'll fix everything for me if I glare hard enough. No such luck.

I run my hands across my face, bottom up, dragging across my eyes slowly and locking my fingers into my hair, pushing my hat back on the sheets. I breathe out a deep sigh of irritation, and run my hands back down my face quickly, dropping them on my sides.

To say it's been a rough week is a bit of an... understatement.

I had blacked out after the initiation, no surprise there. I woke up back in my new house, sweaty, breathing heavily, and with new, permanent markings on my arms.

_Curves_. Thick, black lines, swirling in the same patterns the King used on me, starting at my shoulders and ending on the back of my hands. They look simple, like curved lines that can resemble anything really.

I learned quickly that only I could see them. I was certain James would be able to, being a Royale, but if he noticed he never said anything. He never spoke of his reaction to the choosing, and I never brought it up. Seemed the event was meant to be forgotten as a part of it.

* * *

I meet the villagers the following morning. Everyone was extremely welcoming and friendly, and I could tell they were the kind of neighbors that cared for each other like family. It warmed my heart to see a community so involved with each other's lives.

I made friends with the guys my age, including the older ones, and the women were quick to make an impression. It was flattering, but I'm not one to jump into relationships quickly. Especially with how close everyone is here; anything ending badly seemed to seal your fate.

There was one guy though, who seemed to stick out. He intrigued me, per se. No clue why, he wasn't even there with his mom to meet me. I ran into him when I went to check out the beach. He was sprawled out on one of the towels, a fat umbrella hiding his shades-covered face from the sun, hands behind his head and a leg crossed over the other, humming to himself.

I could tell this guy was one of those egotistical types. He noticed my shadow blocking his sun, so he sat up and looked at me, an eyebrow raised and his lip curled in an amused smirk.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his tone bored but amused.

I held out my hand, trying to remain formal. "Hi, I'm the new farmer. My name's Jack."

He raised his sunglasses to his head, eyeing my outstretched hand with distaste. "Rock" he said simply, then lowered his glasses and laid back down.

I gaped at him for a second, realizing my manners and dropped my hand. Attempting to be the polite one, I cleared my throat and he tilted his head in my direction in acknowledgment.

"So, Rock," I started, "You're the son of the inn keeper, Ruby, right?"

He smirked again, looking like he was contemplating answering me or going back to his nap. "_Yeah_," he eventually responded. "And you're the younger brother of the _already_ current farmer, James, _correct_?"

I nodded, admittedly a bit shocked but not really. I already had the impression gossip was big in a small town like this.

I shifted my footing a bit, and he got the hint. Sighing rather dramatically, he made a big show of getting up, raising his hands and then dropping them in a _now what? _manner. He even crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot, much like a teenager with an attitude.

"Listen man," he said, cutting off what I was going to say. "I get you're trying to be all _friendly_ and _neighborly_ and all that good fun stuff, but come on. No one said we had to be friends or hang out all the time. I don't need life stories or any buddies. I rather like my situation as it is; **solo**."

I blinked at him. _Ah. One of those types._ The hard exterior (most likely) due to lack of friends and understandment growing up. I could deal with those.

"Listen, _man_," I said, my voice still pleasant. "I'm gonna be here for a very long time; probably the rest of my life. This isn't a big town, and it most likely will remain that way. Whether you like it or not, we're gonna be seeing each other an _awful_ lot. You might wanna think twice about making an enemy from the very beginning."

His eyebrows raised, and he lifted his sunglasses to stare at me incredulously. I put a hand on my hip, a smirk playing on my lips. After a few tense moments, he pulled his glasses off and gave a genuine, easy going laugh.

"Oh dude," he laughed, shaking his head, "you've got _balls_. It's about time someone around here did."

Still laughing, he pulled me in for a 'bro hug' and patted my shoulder, telling me he'd see me around before laying back down.

* * *

Sure, it wasn't the most conventional of meetings, but he was quickly becoming my closest friend. We've spoken several times since, and we just seem to have an understanding of each other. He holds a respect for me and tells it like it is, a refreshing change from the other happy-go-lucky or bipolar attitudes the other dudes have. Even being the resident playboy doesn't really bother me. I figured out pretty early he isn't very good at it anyway.

With that in mind, it really didn't take too long to get the farm fixed up. A week was really too much time to clear away weeds, twigs, and rocks. The stumps and boulders required copper tools, so after a quick call to my brother-in-law's, I got those taken care of rather quickly as well. It's a bit irritating that new ones appear every morning, but it keeps me busy, you know?

The buildings were in good condition so I did a quick sweep and that was it. Now I can start growing the crops I need. I had fixed the fencing around the pasture, so the 'welcome' present from James could live comfortably. And by _present_, I mean cow.

That's right. A present worth quite a few _thousand_ things of gold. I wasn't kidding saying the business was doing him well.

I named her Judy, in memory of one of my aunts, who passed a few days before I moved. I wasn't sure how to comfort my cousin, Chelsea, so I promised her this. She was extremely grateful and hugged me tight, the gesture very close to her.

She had just given birth a month ago, so her milk is free for the taking. I enjoy talking to her, brushing her by the water trough, receiving a sloppy lick every now and then when I go to nuzzle her. Her milk is helping me receive an income I desperately need at the moment, so I'm very much dependent on her while the crops grow.

The crops aren't bad to tend to, you just water and check for bugs and disease. Plowing all the land with a hoe was _hell_ on my back, and I admit I almost worked myself too hard and passed out a couple of times. Everyone always assumes it's easy taking care of plants. Sure, if you have a small garden. Even then there's tones of work and effort needed. Now, growing crops as a source of _income_, well, that's a different story. Especially when all your tools are hand ones like freaking _watering cans._

I don't dwell on how physically demanding the work is, how I barely have much time in my day before the sun starts to set. I'm only a week in. What was I expecting, really? When I earn more money, I'll buy machines and tools that'll make my job easier. Until then, I have to rough it out, like every other Royale that pursed Agriculture.

I was thinking about hanging out with Rock at the bar tonight, swinging my axe into another log that showed up this morning. As I bend down to pick up the lumber, I see a small gathering of shimmering, orange colored sparkles.

My eyes widen as I piece it together quickly.

Ducking my head, I cover my ears as an earth shattering crash splits into the quiet afternoon air. Startled, Judy moos in fear and takes off to the far corner of the pasture. I glance up at her, seeing her silently trembling in the tall grass.

I raise to go to her, when a gathering of orange catches my eye. Turning towards it, I stare at what I see, a bit shocked but not really.

A Harvest Sprite. This one wearing orange.

His arms are raised for some reason. He lowers them, blinking rapidly and looking around in confusion. Then his eyes widen and his face blooms into a smile of delight and joy.

"I'm back?!" he exclaims. "Jack, thank you so much!"

I nod, startled at his knowledge of my name, but let it slide. He is a Sprite, after all.

"I'll help you however I can!" he declares, smiling at me.

Before I can respond, he raises his arms above his head, and his magic bursts from his hands and falls upon him in a shower of orange glitter. With a few musical notes puncturing the air, I blink and he's gone; a cloud of orange magic quickly fading in his place.

"_Bran_," I whisper. I freeze. I blink slowly. Twice.

I know his name.

How? I have no idea; he never said, he never wore a name tag, I've never met him before. _How do I know his name?_

Perhaps it has to do with him knowing my name? Like some sort of deal was signed when I took the oath?

I groan deeply as I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers. It doesn't matter right now; I'll worry about it later. No doubt one of those things I'll have to '_figure out for myself_', so I can't ask Flak, Nik, or Nak for help. But maybe I'll talk to them later, ask how Bran can 'help' me.

I return to the seeds, spreading them out on the exposed soil. Judy had reacted to the sound, so it seems animals are subject to the supernatural world as well as children. I make a mental note of that as I empty the bags.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I've watered all the new seeds and covered them with more dirt and a bit of hay, to keep birds from eating them. Yawning hugely, I stretch my back and twist my head to the side, my neck giving off loud cracks as I relieve the stiff joints.

I decide to go see what Rock is up to, so I head over to the mansion in Romona's part of the town. I know he likes to visit her granddaughter Lumina during this time of the day, so I assume that's where he is.

Their relationship confuses me. I've seen them interact on a few occasions, and it really is quite odd. He flirts, she fires back insults. She flirts, he responds, she shuts him down. They just talk, no flirting at all. He makes a move, she slaps him and walks off. She makes a move, he makes an insult and the start fighting. They laugh, sharing memories, no attempts made. It's different _every time_, and it seems to have no form of pattern. But it is fairly obvious that he tries, only because she seems to be the only woman who will occasionally flirt back.

I shake my head in bewilderment, their behavior reminding me of small children trying to learn how to grasp the idea of feelings. As I enter the posh iron gates of the court yard, I notice the butler, Sebastian, isn't out tending the gardens. Neither is Ms. Romona out strolling through them. This puzzles me, since the people in this Valley have particular schedules they follow daily that almost never break.

I get closer to the door, and I can hear faint yelling going on in there. I recognize the two women having at each other, something about a present the older woman took offense to. Sebastian's meek attempts at peace barely reach my ears, and I can hear Rock sounding nervous as he tries to take Lumina's side without sticking the elder woman on him.

I shake my head, realizing I'm eavesdropping and it isn't my place. I back away from the door, standing outside waiting for the voices to quiet. As I focus my attention away from the fight, I notice another voice drifting over the court yard. The only difference is, I can't understand the words.

_"Σοuρψπα...Σοuρψπα...Σοuρψπα..."_

I look around in confusion, spotting the old tool shed in the corner of the yard. "I hear something coming from over there... I'll go check it out," I mutter to myself, walking towards it.

I stand in front of the shed, looking around me once more. "If I'm not mistaken..." I say to myself, "I heard something from around this area..."

_"Σοuρψπα...Σοuρψπα...Σοuρψπα..."_

I gasp in shock, not expecting the voice to be so close. I turn towards the shed, and mutter, "From here..." Making a quick decision, I say, "I'll go in and see..." Very hesitantly, I twist the doorknob and open the door, the hinges protesting weakly.

A voice wavers through the open door. _"Σοuρψπα...Σοuρψπα...Σοuρψπα..."_

Silently, I open the door more, and take one step into the room. I take a quick scan of the room, noting the walls are covered with bookshelves, all overflowing with thick, immense novels, resembling spell books with the designs on their spines. A bed sits in the corner, where books are scattered around the floor. A table sits to the side, it's surface covered with books as well. Two massive pots sit next to it, their contents peaking out the top. They appear to be wild plants, all very foreign and unidentifiable to me.

I look towards the center, where a giant cauldron is sitting on a bonfire. Allowing a moment of panic at the site of a fire in the middle of the room, I follow up the steps with my eyes until I reach the source of the noise.

It's a woman. Her back is turned to me, but I can see she has long, thick golden hair, that looks naturally curly and reaches past her waist. It looks full of volume, as it is wider than the width of her body. I can make out her clothing, which resembles a cloak over a dress of some kind, the colors emitting black, gray, dark purple, and red. Her legs are covered with stocking, and her shoes are pointed at the ends. In my analysis, I almost tripped into the room as I held back my gasp in the nick of time.

She's on a broomstick. And she's _floating_.

My legs threaten to give out under me, my mind screaming to _run!_ but my body frozen in fear.

"Huh..."

I suck in my gasp again, slowly closing the door silently as I fully enter the room. She's speaking.

"While it was a mistake..." she draws, and my heart quickens, fearful she is addressing my entrance.

"I feel bad for the Harvest Goddess," she says. My heart freezes, as does my breathing. She isn't talking to me after all. But she knows. She knows about the Goddess.

_Curly, golden blonde hair. Hovering on a broomstick. Knows the Goddess..._

_**No**__.  
It can't be._

"But it's really her fault!" she screams suddenly, and I jump in fear. "I've been just making mischief, creating evil and fear, teasing and threatening the Harvest Sprites, disrupting her work, breaking up couples, pulling up crops, making animals sick, and she gets mad easily!"

My knees shake. My palms sweat. My breathing is shallow and rough. My heart has begun a marathon.

_It can't be..._

"Does she really want to be such a good girl!" she cries again. "I don't care if it is her job, I hate her with my entire existence. She couldn't have saved me all this annoyance and trouble by just turning mortal like I had planned for her? Whatever!"

She gives a huff of annoyance as my brain tries to process the words. _Turning mortal..._

"At the very least she could apologize for being the cause of my banishment. But no, she has to go around saying '_Tadaaaaa_!' everywhere she goes, and go around undoing all my hard work!"

_Banishment..._

"I hadn't meant to turn her to stone and send her to another world, that's true. But this works out much better for me anyways. Without my annoying little sister around to mess with my plans, I can finally have the free reign I've always wanted!"

My breath hitches in my throat. My heart squeezes in terror.

_The... The..._

She turns around.

Fire. Hot, burning fire courses through her blood red eyes as she zeros in on my presence.

_The Witch Princess._

With pure fury, she flies over to glower down above me, and I cower back from her glare. Her aura is crackling, dark black clouds with coursing flashes of lightening and running of red. The evil of it rolls onto me in waves, and I fear my body is about to faint from the essence of it all.

_"You were listening?!"_ screams at me, her hair starting to move in the wind her fury has created.

I stay in place, petrified, unable to process or function. This isn't happening. _This isn't happening. _Hero or not, I am _not_ standing in front of the Harvesters belief of the devil. I am **not** in the presence of our idea of evil itself.

_"How dare you enter my sanctuary, pathetic mortal!" _she screeches at me.

_Fucking shit. I am._

"How did you get past my magical barrier? This is meant to keep all mortals out! Unless you aren't completely mortal, or you happen to be a -"

She cuts off in the middle of her rant. Her eyes widen, and I see a flash of emotion I wouldn't think possible for her to possess; _fear_. She's afraid.

As quick as it appears it leaves, and she lifts her hand at me, index finger pointed at me.

"You! Identify yourself to me!"

I open my mouth, but sound fails to come out.

_"Answer me!"_ she shrieks, and her aura flashes with scorn.

My brain suddenly reconnects, and I'm able to stutter out a response.

"Jack... Jackson Charles Royale."

Time itself seems to stop.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, two things happen. One; all my fears are gone. I am still confused and unnerved, but it's as if I flipped a switch and all my fear and terror has been send down a trap door. Two; the Princess loses all her anger.

And in its place, gains pure, and horrifyingly real, _elation_. Elation at the chance to destroy me.

She smiles an evil, wicked smile, and throws her head back in a booming, crawly cackle. Chills are sent down my spine, the kind that tell me to run, but something switched in my body and I am not in control. I feel like a bystander watching my boys react on its own, without my consent.

"Oh _no_! The _Hero_ of the Prophecy! Oh, I am done for! _Help_ me, Father! _Forgive_ me, Mother! Don't leave me to his _tortuous_ powers of justice and _good_!" she laughs, feigning every word and mocking me.

"I am unaware of what you speak of," I say, my voice coming out more powerful and strong then I've ever heard it, it's echo booming and fierce. She makes an amused face, then sneers at me.

"Oh, of course! The whole 'figure it out on your own' rule they stick you with. Ha! Sucks for you, kid," she smirks.

I glare back at her, shocking myself with my boldness. "Where's my Goddess?" I demand, taking a protective stance and a step forward, closer to her. I can feel her breath as she laughs in my face.

"Royale or no, Hero or not, you have no power over me!" she screeches. "I've waited too long for this, and I'm not about to let it go without a fight!"

With a final sneer, she raises her hands to me, and shouts out a spell.

_"Κεθδφωγ σκηνής ινπαζχ...εμφανίζονται καταιγίδα του νερού!"_

* * *

I gasp as my eyes fly open. My head pounds and throbs, and I reach up to press against my temple. My body tingles in pain, like it feel asleep. I can't move without the feeling of a thousand needles stabbing my muscles.

I get to my feet, groaning from the pain. I remember the Witch, she cast a spell, and then I blacked out. Confusion becomes apparent. Did she knock me out? Then how did I get home?

I limp to my window, and gasp in shock.

_A hurricane. She's caused a hurricane in the middle of Spring._

* * *

~~~~ JILL ~~~~

* * *

_"And so the weather reports show an immense and strange current of events. Within several parts of the globe, small but powerful hurricanes seemed to have sprouted from thin air. Reports show all these areas happen to be in small towns of less than 50 villagers each, including local Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not-Valley, ranging all the way to Sunshine Islands and Waffle Island. We're here live with..."_

I stare at the TV in shock, unable to comprehend the information spewing from the reporter.

_Claire... Jack... James... All my cousins..._

What's happening? It's as if every Royale farm is being _attacked_.

I slump into the couch, my legs giving out. I stare at the screen in desperation, praying for them to talk about the damages, if they know the condition of any of the people there.

An estimation of how long they are to last is given.

A full 24 _hours_.


	6. Past of Pain

~~~~ **LEIA** ~~~~

* * *

There was a time when I was happy.

Not that I'm not happy now. I'll forever be in-debt to the kind man who found me that day. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. He's doing the very best he can to see to my needs, and I am happy.

But no. There was a time when I could do anything, be anything.

Well, almost anything. There were those... complications, after all.

But I'm not meant to be here. I'm a creature of fantasy; mythical, magical, and secretly real. I should go back to my world, where I'm safe, hidden. Where I thrive and prosper, relish in the feeling of my body doing what it does best. Where everything is familiar and known, and my people rest.

A smile grazes my face as I remember my home. My mother's shinning face, my friends and their crazy actions. My house and room, my collection of human things. My smile drops a bit at the word.

_Human._

I'm in their world now. I have been for a while now.

I never meant to come. It was all an accident. A big storm, like the one I hear ragging outside now...

* * *

_My smile spreads across my face as I laugh at the jokes my friends are saying. We're collecting seashells and tiny creatures like clams to take back to the kingdom. A royal guard observes from afar, keeping us in his line of sights, his spear held at the ready. I throw my head back delicately with tiny laughter, my friends improving my mood._

_I really needed this trip. I needed a distraction, one from what I had labeled the "emitting doom" sure to come. They knew how it was affecting me, so they were doing what they could to ease my mind. And it was working some what, but every glance of the guard would remind me again. I held back a sigh._

_We could feel the currents shifting, pulling and pushing much stronger. Deciding not to take a chance, the guard swam over to us, telling us it was time to return. We all sighed disappointed but agreed, gathering our things._

_The guard tensed suddenly and pushed us behind him, shouted at us to stay calm but to get back. We looked up in fear at what had set him off. A shark, large and white, was swimming above us, slowly maneuvering in circular motions. My heart dropped in my stomach at the sight. Fear started to pound blood into my ears._

_"Go, now!" the guard shouted, pushing us behind him as he swam forwards, slicing his forearm with his spear. The smell hits the shark within seconds, and he begins to pursue the guard at a faster pace. "Go!" he shouted, picking up speed as he lead the shark further away._

_My friends turned and raced away in fear, my fins refusing to propel me after them. I stared after the thin trail of blood in the water, guilt washing over me as I thought of the poor guard sacrificing himself for us. I knew he'll make it, all guards are trained to be able to take the creatures out, but it does nothing against my concern and guilt._

_The currents around me pick up in a sudden burst of speed, pulling me upward and to the side. Startled, I try to swim out of it, my fins pushing the water with their strength, but the current is too strong. My eyes widened in fear as the realization hit me._

The current is too strong.

_"No," I whispered, my fins pulsing with more strength, adrenaline filling my veins as terror took ahold of me. I couldn't be caught in the current. It's one of the most dangerous things that can happen._

_"NO!" I screamed, trying to swim desperately. The current prevailed, pulling me higher and higher until my head broke the surface. I gasped in fear as the waves pulled and pushed me back and forth, tossing and turning me in every which way. If I couldn't breathe water, I surely would have drowned. My lungs burned from the mixture of dry air and harsh water, the waves pounding at every angle and which way, distorting my sight and senses._

_Somehow in the middle, I have enough wits left to identify the type of storm. A hurricane. The worst kind possible._

_"HELP!" I screamed out, not caring if I was discovered by a human. I couldn't die from drowning, but the I was being pulled farther and farther away from my family and home, and the ocean is a very large place. I could end up anywhere and have no idea how to return._

_Eventually I was slammed into a piece of driftwood, my head snapped back in pain. I blacked out rather quickly after that._

* * *

_My head hurt. A lot._

_I felt dry. Horribly dry, unsafely dry. My left arm was numb, and I couldn't get it to move. My lungs burned, indicating the amount of pure air I had breathed in, my gills closed shut tightly. My mind cleared enough to register where I was, what my tail fin was brushing against._

Sand.

_Beaches have sand. Dry, dusty sand, and nothing else._

_Beaches are on land._

_Land. Land. Land._

I'm on land.

_My heart beats quickly, fear seizing my veins. I try to get up, but my left arm still won't move, and I don't have enough strength to pull myself towards the waves I can hear behind me._

_My arm shakes and collapses, bringing me down again. I breathe heavily, desperate and pleading. Water starts to leak from my eyes. It frightens me, for I've never seen it before. Panic overtakes as I think of losing any moisture my body still holds._

_I close my eyes and lay down, my cries being overtaken by moans of pain I didn't notice until now._

_I don't notice the voice that calls out to me. I don't register the object suddenly beside me, nor feel it touch my neck gently, my pulse beating slowly against it. I don't think about the eyes that look into mine before they close, darkness washing over me._

* * *

~~~~ **DARYL**~~~~

* * *

I sigh as I glance over my work again. While I spend most days alone in my lab pouring over my research, I do need the outside world for many of my tests. I frown as the ind picks up, the rain pounding harder against the roof. I never licked hurricanes here. The ocean so close, it was always too dangerous to leave the building.

Frowning, I push my papers away, deciding to spend some time with Leia. I walk to the hatch, unlocking it before pulling it open and closing it behind me.

As I walk downstairs, I can hear the faint sounds of Leia crying. Tiny sobs, barely audible. My heart twists uncomfortably from the guilt. It's my fault she's her. My fault she isn't where she belongs.

I know what she's crying about. The storm was reminding her of that day, that day that changed her life. That changed my life, too.

* * *

_I scanned the beach, hoping something of value had washed ashore during the storm, anything I could use for my experiments. There was a mass of some sort, unrecognizable from the amounts of seaweed and sand covering it. Curious, I get closer, wondering what it could be._

_I stop with a lurch as I recognize a part of it sticking out of the weeds._

A hand.

_Without thought, I race towards it, calling out for some sort of response. Fear clenches my heart when I receive none, and I drop to my knees next to it. I brush the seaweed off the body, recovering a torso and face of a young woman. Shaking, I press my fingers to her neck, hoping there is a pulse._

_I breathe a sigh of relief. It's faint, but there._

_I look over her, searching for any signs of damage or bleeding. My breath catches as I look at her broken left arm, the bump against her scalp. Gently rolling her onto her back, I prepare to give her CPR when something else catches my eye. Turning towards it, my breath stops and my eyes widen in disbelief._

A fin.

_Bewildered, I brush the rest of the seaweed and sand off the rest of her body, my skin crawling when my hand comes into contact with scales. My breath labored, I gaze at the sight of scaled muscle connected to the fin and her torso._

She's a mermaid.

_I stumble backwards in shock, almost falling on my back. I take a few moments, attempting to compose myself so I can help her. I may be a man of science and not believe in the supernatural or any form of deity, but she's still a living, breathing being and she needs help._

_I stumble back to her, realizing air in her lungs i _**not **_what she needs, but water in her gills. After another once over, I decide she is in no condition to swim back, even if I did place her back in the water. She was unconscious, and I couldn't leave her there to dry out._

_Thinking quickly, I pull her up into my arms, her limp body damp but not nearly moist enough than she probably needs. Hauling to my feet, I walk back the short distance to my lab, thankful it is so early as so no one is out at this hour yet._

* * *

I sigh quietly as I remember.

_Filling the bathtub with water, pouring a few salt shakers into it to resemble the ocean. I had placed her in it, submerging her in it as she breathed it in and sunk down to the bottom. After a few minutes I pulled her back up gently, wrapping her arm in an orange wrapping across her chest, so the bone could set and heal. With a washcloth I pressed ice against her bump, her body shivering involuntarily at the cold.  
_

_I stroked her hair with a soothing hand as I held her there, wondering if I could trust Dr. Hardy with something as huge as this. Would he even know how to help? Do mermaid bodies react to injuries the same as humans? Did she have a concussion and was dying from internal bleeding instead of suffocation?_

_An hour later she moaned lightly, her eyes fluttering open slowly. Confusion and fear shinned strongly in them, and her nose scrunched in pain when she tried to move her arm. Looking at the bandage, here face filled in wonderment, and she turned her head slowly to look at me._

_I had removed the ice and my hand, not wanting to overwhelm here. Her eyes widened in obvious fear, and I understood her panic. She was a mermaid, after all. She had probably never seen a human before, and was most likely taught to avoid them at all costs. I frowned at the thought of what would have happened to her if she was discovered by other humans. A shudder ran through my spine._

_Her tiny mouth opened, to scream I assumed, but no sound escaped, her pupils wider in alarm. Guilt washed through me, realizing I was very disgruntled and disheveled looking for most humans, and I should have looked more presentable and less savage for her. Raising out of my chair slowly, she startled and pushed back, her back hitting the back of the tub. Her eyes widened even more as she realized the small space she was confined into._

_I approached her slowly, watching the panic grow in her eyes and she realized her state of being and unknown before her. I reached the edge of the tub, and held my hand out to her slowly. She flinched from it and whimpered._

_"Hello," I said, my voice soft and soothing. She paused, looked at my hand again before flickering her gaze back to my eyes. She seemed to recognize them. "I'm Daryl," I said, my hand still outstretched. Her gaze held mine, but she blinked quickly a few times, turning her head to the side._

_"...Leia," she whispered, her voice tiny and trembling. Looking at my hand, she raised her right arm, her good one, up out of the water. She reached for mine, but drew hers back slightly, looking at me with panic again. "Are you going to do experiments on me?" she whispered, unable to hide the way her voice shook with petrifaction._

_I shook my head softly, smiling gently at her. "I would never dream of it," I whispered softly, holding her gaze, letting my sincereness shine through to them. "I just want to help you get better."_

_Taking a shaky breath, she placed her hand gently into mine, her fingers curling into mine as she grasped it gently._

_"Thank you, Daryl," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you so much."_

* * *

Sighing, I walk down the rest of the stairs and go to her side. She doesn't startle when I gently thread her hair through my fingers; not anymore. Her wounds are still healing, even after the few months she's been here. She trusts me now. I haven't given her any reason to doubt me.

I love her. I love her like the daughter I never had, and that's what I think of her, my daughter. I know when she heals she'll probably go back to her family. I'll probably never see her agin.

But that's okay. Cause I love her.


End file.
